


Bruised

by Eternaltsundere



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternaltsundere/pseuds/Eternaltsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori flinches away from Rin for a reason.</p><p>Takes place during Episode 12 (so spoilers abound.) Implied (one-sided at least) Nitori/Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> So I apologize in advance for any errors in this. It's just a drabble of sorts that I just ... wrote without thinking. No planning or revision, so it isn't exactly my best work.
> 
> That said, there are MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE. Please don't read if that's going to trigger you in any way!

When Aiichirou is five years old, his parents get a divorce.

He doesn't understand what that means at first - only that his mommy is leaving, and he and his sister only have a daddy now. That's what they're told. 

Their daddy is sad sometimes, too. But then sometimes turns to a lot, and sad turns to angry when their daddy comes home from the bar every night. His face is different then, all frown and wild eyes, and he yells yells yells all the time and all Aiichirou hears are words words words.

Sometimes he is so angry that he hits Aiichirou. But Aiichirou never tells anyone, because his daddy says if he does, he will hurt his sister, too.

His sister is only three years old, and Aiichirou loves her very much.

When Aiichirou is seven, his teacher, Mrs. Hayashi, asks him if he is alright. He tells her yes. But he knows from the way she looks at him that she has seen the bruises.

A year later, the police are at their door.

They go to live with their mother then. Aiichirou's therapist recommends he join a sport. He chooses swimming, and even though he isn't very good at it, it helps.

But even though he is doing better, Aiichirou still can't forget everything that's happened to him.

\---

Matsuoka-senpai had lost his race.

It had come as a shock to Aiichirou - and probably everyone else from Samezuka, too. The red-haired swimmer was easily one of the best on their team, and his loss hadn't even been close. Aiichirou knows instantly that something is wrong - his senpai never loses his concentration like this.

So he sets off to find him - before Matsuoka does something he might regret. Aiichirou can't imagine what this is doing to him. He was always so focused on winning and his speed and improving - something this big could destroy him.

And Aiichirou can't let that happen. 

It isn't long before he's found him, and Matsuoka's slow pace means catching up is not difficult.

"Senpai! Matsuoka-senpai!" Matsuoka makes no acknowledgment. Aiichirou tries again, reaching out to grab the other boy's elbow in as tight a grip as he can muster. "Please wait!" This time Matsuoka does pause, but does not so much as spare a glance backwards at him; he swallows hard and continues as quickly as he can, wanting more than anything to make things better. "It's okay," he tells him. "You just happened to have a bad day! Your talent is the real deal!" He's ready to pour out his heart and soul to Matsuoka-senpai - anything to make him _smile_ again - and a hopeful look flickers onto his face. "If you were in better condition, you could have--"

"SHUT UP!" The yell startles him, but not as much as what Matsuoka does next. He whirls around, fist raised and eyes wild, and for one horrifying moment all Nitori can think is _oh no oh no he's going to hit me oh no please no_ and then his fist hits the glass beside them and a heartbeat later Aiichirou releases a silent breath he hadn't known had caught in his throat.

The fear that's welling in his stomach means that he isn't quite sure of what happens next, only that he's speaking from his heart, desperate to get Matsuoka to understand. He doesn't know what he's saying or what he's said, but the next thing he knows his senpai is screaming again, screaming at _him_ and its all _words words words_ and his heart is thundering madly inside his chest and he wants to cry, _he wants to cry_ because all he can think about is how _familiar_ the look Matsuoka-senpai is giving him is and how panicked he is becoming. He doesn't want this to happen again, but most of all he doesn't want Rin to be the one hurting him, because senpai _needs him_ and he can't let himself get scared of him, not now especially when Matsuoka needs him the most. Aiichirou can't keep up - the panic is weighing him down but the next thing he knows a loud thud makes him flinch inwards upon himself and squeeze his eyes shut, and his frantic thoughts cease just long enough for him to process the words Matsuoka is saying; he's quitting swimming.

Aiichirou wants to reach out, to touch him and to hold him and to tell him he is needed, but it's all he can do not to start trembling as it is, still flinching back and expecting to be struck. Footsteps - his mind races again - _no no Matsuoka-senpai wouldn't hurt me no stop him don't let him leave me no_ \- and after opening one tentative eye he starts as he realizes Matsuoka is walking away from him. He is panicking for a different reason entirely now, and he spins to reach out after the other swimmer, calling his name. But Matsuoka-senpai does not turn around and Aiichirou cannot will his feet to move after him. 

The Iwatobi boys are all there, he realizes, but as he turns to look at them he cannot bring himself to say anything. He's not what senpai needs now, he knows, and he knows they know as well. Still he turns, almost defiantly, to run after the retreating form.

It's a while before Aiichirou has managed to calm himself down, but as soon as he does he speeds up from his steady pace lagging some yards behind Matsuoka to fall in beside him. 

Matsuoka is grabbing his things, gazing steadily downwards, and Aiichirou is trying desperately now to get through to him. "Matsuoka-senpai, please! Listen to me! You can't quit - you can't leave - we need you! The captain needs you, Samezuka needs you!" _I need you._

But Matsuoka does not look up. Instead he simply hefts his bag up onto his shoulder and walks out the door.

And Aiichirou knows then that he has failed.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, I guess...?


End file.
